


Are Parties Really So Bad...? (Yes, But Exceptions Tho)

by VintageMermaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Poe are BFF's, Ben will deny this when confronted, F/M, Hux only seems harsh on the outside, Mechanic Rey, Rose is a sweetheart, Slight Age Difference, Some angst in the future methinks, but also so much stormpilot, i love poe and finn in tfa, secret writer Ben Solo, this story is hugely reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageMermaid/pseuds/VintageMermaid
Summary: Poe's the best at throwing parties, and Ben is the best at not really enjoying them. Until that red string of fate interferes...(I'm terrible at summaries, sorry.)





	Are Parties Really So Bad...? (Yes, But Exceptions Tho)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and don't have it planned out, so I'm not sure how often I'll be posting or what's gonna happen, but I do prefer happy endings and Reylo, so there's that :) this is also the first time I've ever posted anything of mine on the internet ever, notwithstanding social media bullshit, so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading if that's what you're here for, and please be gentle :)

It was the Oliver Twist eyes that did it.

They were clearly well-practiced to perfection with more wins than losses with a (large) hint of charm despite the tiniest glint of triumph in the corner once it became clear the odds were in his favor.

Poe Dameron was insufferable, but at least he wasn't too smarmy about it. That award without fail always went to Hux. Ben sighed in a long suffering way.

"Fine, I'll go," he snapped with a distinct Bob Belcher-esque silent promise that he would complain the entire time.

So he enjoyed Bob's Burgers every now and then. That show hit all the right spots when needed, which seemed to be a lot. Freaking sue him, for crying out loud.

(If Poe excelled at charm and Hux perfected the correct form of a sneer, Ben was the unapologetic expert at being over-dramatic. It was generic, truly, what with his parents... and uncle... and grandfather... psuedo uncles and aunts... pardon the digression. You get the picture.)

Poe actually clapped a little, as though Ben's less than enthusiastic response deserved praise. Ben rolled his eyes then prepared to ask the usual questions when Poe of course interrupts him.

"This is a big deal, Solo," he began cheerfully (Ben believed this was Poe's default emotion. Poe didn't have a serious bone in his body, he was sure of it). Poe waited an unnecessary second or two before exclaiming, "this is for Finn, Rey, Kaydel, and Rose above all else."

Ben quirked an eyebrow. Now who was the dramatic one?

"I figured," he replied dryly. It was too tiring to remain exasperated; it would just go over the shorter man's head. Or he would just ignore it. Sometimes it was hard to tell with him astonishingly. Who knew there was some depth, a mystery if you will, about the charismatic, far too bubbly man standing before him.

Poe's answering grin was blinding.

Maybe not too mysterious.

The above mentioned Finn, Rey, Kaydel, and Rose had just graduated college the week before. Ben had actually gone to the ceremony ("Look at you, out in public in a crowded place!" Poe had exclaimed with a thump on Ben's back as he chuckled when Ben responded with his typical deep timbered, "Fuck off, Dameron," as he tried to ignore the telltale heat in his ears signaling his blush there. He hoped his hair, as much of a disarray as it usually was, covered enough of these appendages to at least avoid the embarrassment of obvious pink ears - Ben was maybe not-so-secretly sensitive about that area of his body, and as much as Poe teased him about almost everything else, it was surprisingly never about that. Ben tried not to think about that too much) and had actually enjoyed it ("Is it possible to get beyond the furthest reaches of intensity you're always able to get to, Benny?"

Ben had only looked at Poe in confusion at this until he realized the man was waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Now it wasn't just his ears dusting a delicate pink as he made a point to not look at a certain brunette three-hair-bunned perfectly beautiful young woman within Poe's line of sight who was just leaving the stage after accepting her diploma). Yes, he had enjoyed going, and now he was never going to live it down.

Poe sighed, and for once he almost seemed wistful. If you squinted enough and tilted your head at just the right angle.

Anyways.

Ben stared at him, waiting for the proverbial curtain to drop. Or something. Poe didn't disappoint when his eyes actually started having a glassy hue to them. Ben immediately went on high alert, preparing for the inevitable panic if Poe was truly going to start crying.

"Our little baby birds are finally ready to spread their wings and leave the nest!" he finally whooshed out, breathing heavily as though he just finished sprinting.

Despite the anticlimactic air of this declaration, Ben decided to spare Poe and even showed a little pity for the sake of his friend. He even made an effort to not roll his eyes for good measure.

Progress.

Ben, Poe, Hux, as well as a previously unmentioned friend named Phasma, weren't that much older than the four that recently graduated, but there was still a decent chunk of an age difference. Poe was Hux were the oldest, and all four eventually got stable jobs to boot before the younger four graduated (a garage owner and the rest worked at some local publishing company. Phasma would quickly rank to a managerial position since she was incredible and terrified everyone with her fierce determination and attention to detail, impressing even the likes of Hux).

Ben and Poe had once been roommates not fair from campus when Finn and the others were still enrolled there (Ben and Poe just stayed there until they were finally in good head spaces to make mature decisions and leap those bounds that would lead them to get jobs that would help them eventually afford their own places - for Ben it would be a least a little farther away from his old college than before - as well as food. You know, luxuries) and with Poe's insatiable need for socializing eventually met Finn at a bar one weekend, and the rest, as they say, was history.

Or at least it was until Ben met Rey.

But that didn't happen right away because Rey seemed to take her studies very seriously and Ben was (shockingly) not as much of a natural for talking, let alone connecting to people, compared to Poe, and even if Ben was a bit thick about social cues, even he noticed there was something different about Poe after he met Finn.

Ben just couldn't pinpoint what was different though, because nothing else had changed externally. Another mystery surrounding the shrouded in mist figure that was Poe, perhaps...?

(Ben snorted at himself for even trying to be serious in this regard, and he knew his mother would have smacked him on the shoulder for it if she knew why he did it... she wouldn't have been able to reach his head while they were all standing since she's just that short, for which he would receive another smack for and a tiny snort from his father who in turn would have to face his wife's ire next... but again with the digression)

With this slightly unsettling not different difference noted (but evidently not spoken of out loud because healthy communication is icky or something), life had continued, and Finn and his friends were hanging around Poe and his constantly. Ben could only compare it to a subtle dance... and that was about as far as his understanding for people would let him reach on his own at least for a little while anyways.

Ben shook his head as he snapped out of remembering the beginnings of their rag-tag group. He would reminisce later... or whatever.

"You'd think they were migrating far away from us with that tone," Ben teased. Looks like Poe's little reprieve was over for the time being. Poe sighed and this time it was more serious than usual.

"It just... won't be the same," Poe said, borderline defeated. Ben blinked a few times, not sure what to say, so he stood up from leaning against Poe's kitchen counter and started patting his friend awkwardly on his back. A fifth of a hug or something. Ben cleared his throat.

"We'll just... have to figure out a new routine," he added, secretly pleased when Poe's eyes lit up again in excitement. Poe nodded frantically.

"You're absolutely right! Another thing to celebrate! This is gonna be my favorite party I host, I just know it."

Poe was jumping a little. Literally jumping. Ben sighed again.

It was no mystery Ben Solo hated parties.


End file.
